An Alien Planet
by Clever Clover 4
Summary: Gaara is forced to choose between what's right and what's wrong, problem is he no longer knows which is which. How can he cope when what he loves most turns out to be his enemy? GaaraXOC Rated M for usage of langue and lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

Sighing, he turned his back on the sun set. Gaara was tired; his desk was over following with paper work and Tsunade said that there was still no sign of Naruto, Temari and Shikamaru. Kankuro was pacing back and forth behind Gaara's desk, impatiently waiting for news of their sister. They were six months late, the mission had been a simple one; the hidden leaf and sand village decided to sign a treaty with a small village sitting on the borderline of both wind and fire countries. The village itself wasn't much, but most of the villagers were from the Odion clan. The clan had a select few members with massive amounts of chakra. The village had been left alone till it became apparent that one of the clan members possessing a huge amount of chakra was one of the Elite Assassins of the world. For both sand and leaf villages this was going to lead to a war, they couldn't allow the clan to have an Ea. The clan of course did not want a war so it was decided that if the clan gave over the assassin there would be no trouble. Problem was the clan had no idea who was the Ea, whether it was a lie or not the sand and leaf did not know, but respecting the clan's elders they sent out envoys to the village. The envoys had still not returned.

~ Naruto, Temari and Shikamaru~

Temari sat down next to a platinum blond headed girl, handing her a glass of water Temari pointed towards the yellow canary flying around the dogwood tree and then quickly whispered into the girl's ear. Laughing the girl turned around and pointed towards Shikamaru who was lying in a hammock.

Blushing Temari turned away from her and looked out over the trees to the setting sun.

'_Oh shut it!'_

'_Ha! So you do like him!'_

'_Ok so not funny. You knew that I liked him from the second you saw us.'_

'_Well it was a bit obvious.'_

'_Oh right, then why wouldn't Naruto have noticed?'_

'_He has, you just haven't noticed.'_

'_Bull! He is such an idiot! He could never have noticed that I like-'_

'_Oh, he didn't notice that you like Shikamaru. He noticed that Shikamaru likes you.'_

'_What have you been smoking?'_

'_Love darling. It is LOVE!'_

Grabbing Temari the blond girl pulled her up and stated dancing. At first there was no rhythm and they just swung each other around, but after stumbling around dizzy for a few moments the two girls started to slow dance around the yard. After 10 minutes or so the two stopped when Shikamaru yawned and woke up from his nap.

Still a bit sleepy it took Shikamaru few minutes to readjust to the dimming sunlight. Looking around he spotted the two girls in the back garden holding on to each other as if they had been dancing. Shaking his head he slowly rose from his hammock. Life here was simple, he felt at peace, there was nothing he'd rather do than lay in the hammock all day and night, but he guessed that his body had other needs.

Damn that girl, He thought getting out of the hammock, why does she do this to me?

'_Marchosia, what the hell are you two doing?'_

'_Having sex. What else would we be doing,'_ at this Temari struggled out of Marchosia's hold, running over to the hammock and plopping herself down on it.

Shikamaru groaned on the inside, Temari was in the perfect position for him to come and lay down beside her. Seeing this Marchasia ran over to the two of them and pushed Shikamaru and Temari together.

'_For god's sakes ask each other out already! The sexual tension is getting WAY too high.'_

Blushing, the two of them turned away from each other, although they were just in time to see the other one's face.

'_Fuck off Mars!'_

'_So troublesome.'_

'_You two are no fun!'_

'_Shut up!' _The two muttered angrily.

Laughing Marchosia walked away from the two love birds.

The door leading out onto the patio opened revealing Naruto and one of Marchosia's cousins. Looking up Mar caught the eye of her cousin, in one swift movement the two were immersed in battle. Rolling their eyes the other three turned their attention elsewhere. It was a daily recurrence for those two to fight, no one ever won and no one ever lost. They were evenly matched; no matter how much they trained there was never an end to the battle, until one of them won.

Shikamaru looked over at Temari, 'which one do you think it is?' he whispered.

'_It's hard to tell both of them have a great amount chakra, I highly doubt we will find out until it's too late.'_

'_We can't leave till we find out who it is though and it's too dangerous to try and imprison them both.'_

'_Yes, I agree with you there, but there might be another way._'

'_Like what? We've been here for 6 months, what can we possibly do to figure out which one it is?'_

'_We need to separate them for a while, it's not possible to tell when their together, but if we could get them to be separated for more than a month then it might work.'_

'_hmmmm, I never thought of that,' a smile spread across his face. 'Naruto and I will take Todausha, and you can have Mars.'_

'_Fine by me.' _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Discovery of Temari's Temper 

"_Gaara-sama! Gaara-sama, Temari-simpa is back!"_

Kankuro spun round and looked at the young ninja that had just ran into the room. He saw a brief flicker of relief cross his brother's face.

"_Shuin, what did I tell you about nocking be for entering my office."_

"_Yeah, y__eah, you've told me that before."_ The young ninja was so much like Naruto, always disobeying direct orders, thank god he hadn't learned Naruto's stupid Sexy no Jutsu.

"_Well where is she?"_

"_Oh, she's talking to the elders; it seems she brought back someone from the Odion Clan."_

"_What!"_Exploded Kankuro.

"_Clam yourself brother, she must have a good reason for bring back one of the Odion family members."_

"_She better, it was the Leaf village that was supposed to deal with the Ea. They have the highest security prison out of all the hidden villages."_

Sometime later Temari and Mar walked into Gaara's office. Temari yawned widely as she saw Kankuro's angered expression.

"_Explain. Now." _He growled.

"_There are two possible suspects of the Odion clan, Marchosia here, and a boy named Todausha, who is traveling with Naruto and Shikamaru back to the Leaf village."_

"_Oh."_

"_Anything else?"_

"_No."_

"_Good then we will be going."_

"_Wait." _Gaara hadn't spoken since they had entered the room; he sat quietly listening to Temari's short explanation, not questioning anything she said.

"_Yes, Gaara?"_

"_I require a moment alone with our guest here."_

Temari tensed, she knew that he would want to speak to Marchosia, but she hadn't prepped her to talk to him. Mar had a personality that would shock most people upon first meeting them; praying to god that nothing bad happen she turned to leave pulling Kankuro along with her.

Kankuro and Temari had left the room, at first there was only silence. Gaara stared down the girl sizing her up, she didn't look like much, but he could tell she was a lot more underneath her skin.

"_Let's just get this over with, I'm hungry and you__r kitchen needs a good raiding."_ Mar gave Gaara a cheeky little smile causing him to laugh a little. He had to give the girl credit she could turn a horridly award situation into… well into something.

"_Kankuro has done enough raiding of food in the past week to feed a 100 people. I warn you that if you eat any of _my_ cooki__es, I will personally kill you."_

"_Ooooo. A death threat already, I feel honoured. And cookies, really? Never took you for the cookie type, thought you were more of a marshmallow…."_

Gaara couldn't resist giving her an irritated look, but quickly hid it remembering that he was the Kazekage after all.

Tilting her head sideways Mar reached out and poked his face. _"__You should show more expressions, it make you seem….. more real.__"_

Mar seemed to be looking right through him, as she said this, right down into his soul. Laughing she turned away from him, and looked out the window.

"_The Sand village is very beautiful at dusk."_

"_Yes, I suppose it is"'_

"_Sabaku no Gaara" _ her tone was suddenly serious. _"__I do not intend to harm this village or anyone in it, you can trust me __there."_

"_We will see, but that is not the reason I asked you to stay back. Allowing an Elite Assassin to live would cause great problems to arise for all the villages."_

"_Why do you believe that there is an Ea in the Odion clan?" _

"_Odion Marchosia, that information has been proved to be true, you know as well as I do. Only time will tell who really is the Ea."_

"_Some of us don't have time."_

Gaara sighed falling back into his chair. He knew this, there wasn't enough time left, six more weeks and there would be no point. The Ea would have an extraction team come and collect their subordinate and kill the rest of the Odion clan. That much information they did have, it was lucky enough that the leaf village was able to get that much out of the dead Ea's brain. Both the leaf and the sand village had been deeply troubled of this news, but it was too late then to back out.

"_I will take my leave__ then if there is nothing more to say."_ She turned to leave his office_. __"__Did you know, sleepi__ng helps to clear dark circles."_

Gaara slow got up from his chair, the conversation earlier still ran through his head, that girl was infuriating she had no since of authority and he jokes where not amusing. Quickly arranging his papers into a messy pile on his desk he ran out the door. He only slowed down as he passed members of the sand village government on his way out of the building. Peeping around the corner that led into the lobby he retreated a few steps back after seeing his pupil Matsuri. He didn't mind her too much but she had the tendency to talk for ages and ages to him and he couldn't ever find a way to escape quickly enough. After seeing her leave the building he quickly ran out the door and back to his siblings and his home.

Opening the door might have been the worst thing that Gaara had ever done. If he had known what he would have found in his home he would have rather stayed at work for the next month. At first he couldn't even comprehend the scene that unfolded itself in front of him. Kankuro gagged and suspended upside down from the ceiling while around 50 candles sat underneath him burning away at his hair and eyebrows. But that wasn't the least disturbing; in blood- witch he suspected was Kankuro's- around the burning candles was what seemed to be a satanic pentagram and Kankuro was seemingly the sacrifice.

"_Welcome home, Lord Gaara."_ Mar was oblivious to the roasting Kankuro. _"__For tonight's dinner we will be havin__g roasted duck in orange sauce."_

"_Should I even ask,"_ Gaara tried to steady his voice.

"_About?" _

Gaara gave up; he didn't want to or need to know why his brother was a sacrifice. Turning away from his brother he walked into the kitchen with Mar. If Kankuro was suspended over a fire there had to be a good reason for it.

"_Oh__, Gaara your home how was work?"_Temari peered up from stirring the orange sauce.

"_It was fine."_ And dreadfully exhausting too he thought.

"_Good, well I hope you're not too exhausted, if you haven't noticed we have some trash to be taken out."_

Gaara looked at her questionably, so Kankuro hadn't just pissed off Mar. Great just great, now there were two angry women in the house and as Shikamru would say it, 'how troublesome.'

As the three of them sat down for dinner there were sudden sounds of muffled whimpering coming from the living room. For the first time that night Mar and Temari acknowledge Kakuro's existence, but it wasn't a good thing. Be for long Temari excused herself from the table and swiftly went into the living room where there were a few grunts and banging sounds to be heard, then utter silence, until Temari's shoes tapped their way back into the kitchen and she sat herself back down at the table again.

"_Gaara, must I tell you again that the trash needs taking out." _Temari turned towards him with a sweet sadistic smile on her face.

Man she could get creepy when she was angry, this was like the time when they were younger and Kakuro had called her fat. It had been three days before he was found buried in a coffin in their back yard; their own father had been scared to reprimand her in fear of what she was capable of doing.

"_Temari-_

-There was a sound of snapping ropes in the other room and a loud thud, a second later there was the sound of the front door being shut. Kakuro had made his escape and was safe for now.

"_Oh, it seems to have taken itself out. No need to worry about it now.'_


End file.
